


Score

by ivycross



Series: Things that Keep [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, Gags, Hurt Jack Frost, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Suffocation.  Jack laments over his situation and Pitch has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

** Score **

In the darkness Jack sits huddling alone on the bed. He doesn't know where he is other than somewhere inside Pitch's lair. The nightmare king has given Jack a room the vast maze of doors and stairwells. Jack vaguely remembers being moved there after...

No, Jack doesn't want to think about that. Even so the memory of his mouth full of that sticky goo and Pitch's weight on top of him enters his mind. It's as painful as the rape itself and Jack whimpers. 

He wonders if the other Guardians know where he is. Are they trying to find him, to rescue him or do they even care? Jack hunches himself tighter into a ball, biting his lip. 

Of course they do and they'll find him. Surely they will...

Jack tries to pull himself in tighter. Maybe if he curls up tight enough, he will just cave in on himself and disappear. That is a daft idea, and Jack knows it, but it doesn't stop him from trying. 

He just wishes that Pitch would just let him go, but he knows that will never happen. Not now that Jack is with child. 

Of course, nothing has been confirmed, yet. It is too early to tell, but Jack just knows it. He feels off and unsteady inside. In a few more weeks he will start to show signs. 

In the mean time, Pitch is waiting. He comes to Jack every day, with something eat. Jack always refuses and Pitch responses by forcing it all down Jack's throat. He doesn't even bother to bring solids anymore, but some kind of liquid mixture that tastes like peppermint and caulk. 

Pitch uses his shadows to hold Jack down and pry his mouth open. Then carefully, painfully he pours the liquid in Jack’s mouth and Jack swallows, because in spite of everything that has happened, he doesn't want to die. Not like that, not to Pitch. 

Afterwords, Jack always fills stuffed and ill. His stomach churns and every time he fears that he will vomit. He doesn’t which he is grateful for. He doesn't want to give Pitch the excuse to come back and do it all again to him. 

The sound of door opening causes Jack to lift his head. At the end of the bed, coming out the darkness is Pitch. He has the jug with Jack's dinner in one hand. In the other is a box. 

“How are you feeling, Jack?” Pitch always asks this and Jack never answers. It's just as well cause Pitch doesn't really care. Not really. 

“More of the silent treatment I see. Very well.” Pitch steps forward and holds out the jug to Jack. “Drink up, Jack. We must keep your strength up.” Jack just looks at Pitch his expression carefully blank. Pitch sighs. “Really Jack,” he says. “Can you, just the once, not be so stubborn?” 

Jack says nothing. “Very well,” Pitch says and at once his shadows come forth. They circle Jack and he finally makes a noise, crying out as they wrap themselves around his arms and legs. They pin him down to the bed on his back. A couple entwines around his head, locking it into place, as two more wedges themselves between his lips, forcing his mouth open. 

Standing over him looking down Pitch shakes his head, “It doesn't have to be like this Jack, but until you stop being so difficult...” He rises the jug and starts to pour. 

The liquid goes right into Jack mouth and some of it spills out before he starts to drink. Shutting his eyes so he doesn't have to see the smirk on Pitches face, Jack swallows until the last of it is gone. Like the times before he is left feeling sick and too full.

Jack opens his eyes and looks at his stomach. Under the flimsy smock Pitch gave him to wear, he can see his belly is lightly cruved. The sight of it makes him feel worse and he groans. 

From above he hears Pitch tisks under his breath. “Aww Jack. Do you not feel well?” Jack looks up and sees that Pitch is mocking him with a smile. The shadows still hold his mouth open. Otherwise, Jack would tell Pitch off. 

“You know Jack, I half a mind to keep your present, since you are misbehaving.” Pitch holds the box over Jack's face and waves it around. Jack stares at it. There is no telling what Pitch would want to give Jack and Jack would rather not find out. 

“But I want you to have it...” Pitch opens the box and pulls out a ring. It's slim and what ever it is made of is sold black, sucking the surrounding light into its dull surface. 

Jack watches as Pitch lowers himself down on one knee beside the bed. “Jack, will you marry me?” He smiles and the tone of his voice is smooth, almost dreamy. Jack stares at Pitch appalled that he would even dare... 

Jacks tries to pull against his restraints, but Pitch's shadows hold fast. Pitch seems to observe all this with a hint of amusement on his face. “Is that a yes? How delightful.” He stands and leans over Jack slipping the ring on to the third finger of this sprite’s left hand. 

The moment the metal touches Jacks' skin it starts to burn and Jack screams. He screams and screams, until the shadows holding his mouth open start to thicken and cover it, so that his screams can no longer escape. That doesn't stop them coming as the ring continues to sear Jack's flesh. 

Pitch straightens and stands next tot bed looking so pleased. “I know Jack,” he says. “I'm excited too. I cannot wait to tell everyone the good news.” He smiles showing his teeth, white and sharp inside his mouth. “Do you want to start planning the wedding now? Or shall we wait until we know when the baby will arrive. I'm not old fashion. It doesn't matter to me if we marry before or after it's born, but I must admit, the idea of you trying to waddle down the aisle towards me does have its appeal.” Pitch begins to laugh, loud, manic laughter that hurts Jacks ears

The pain in his hand is excruciating now and Jack is finding it hard to breath. He writhes on the bed still screaming under his shadow gag and wishes that he didn't have to listen to Pitch's laughter. He wishes he wasn't there. He just wishes for anything to happen so he could be free of this. It is a blessing when he finally blacks out.

When he comes too Pitch is gone, though judging from the soreness of his rectum, Pitch didn't leave without having a little fun with Jack first. Jack sits up and pulls his knees to his chest. He refuses to cry. That's just what Pitch would want. Instead he sits there silently and shivers. 

His hand still aches, although the burning has subsided for now. Jack looks at his hand and is horrified at what he sees.

Around the ring there are black tendrils snaking out under his skin. They have already covered the finger the ring sits on and seem to be moving down his hand. 

Jack tries to pull the ring off, but as he does a sharp stabbing pain shoots through his hand and up his arm. He can't take it off. He stares at it and the black lines running under his flesh. What has Pitch done? 

One lone tear forms in Jack's eye and falls down his cheek. It is joined by another and then another. It is too much to bear and Jack breaks down. In the distances over the sound of his sobs, he hears Pitch laughing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thanks for the reviews of Suffocation and for reading this little tidbit. I was so surprised when I posted Suffocation that people ask for more to the story. I really didn't have an idea what else to do but the other day I thought of this and typed it up. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll follow up more since I seem to developing a story, though I can't say when. Most like the next time I'm avoiding a bigger project , since that's how I seem to to coming with these ideas. ^_^;;;; 
> 
> Also I'm on [tumblr](http://ivycross.tumblr.com), if anyone wants to come by and say hi or say head-canons. I'm mostly a Star Trek blog, with some other fandoms thrown in, so I don't expect any follows, but I'd love for people to just to stop by.


End file.
